In the Light of the Moon
by Tekko
Summary: Ed is asked to take a midnight stroll... yes, I do suck at titles and summaries Lemon, Noncon. Not good to read if blood and broken bones makes you cringe.


**Author's Notes:** After putting this up a while ago (a WHILE ago. As in when I first got into writing, ew!) and hearing not a peep from this, I had actually forgotten about this little challenge fic. The other day I got a review from a dear who pointed out how riddled with errors it is, from spelling to the switching between English and Japanese in the middle of the story (something that drives me NUTS now a days). I've decided to go over this (soon, hopefully) to fix it up enough to be an almost readable piece. Thank you for your patience *^__^*

This was written as a challange fic for MistressofDragons on *showers with praise*

***Disclaimer**: I don't own FMA or any of it's characters...*tear*

**In the Light of the Moon...**

Metal reflects the soft moonlight filtering through the room as the blond haired Alchemist sleeps, alone for the first time since he can remember. Al decided that he wanted to sleep out in the fields with their father. The thought of the man even in his sleep causes the boy to frown, bending his auto-mail arm and it curling over his pillow, breathing against it lightly. The only sounds for a few long moments are the crickets and nocturnal creatures outside, the gentle coo and chirps interrupted by the sound of bare feet padding against the wooden floor. The owner pauses outside of Ed's door, slowly pushing it open before slipping inside and making their way over to his bed. "Ed?"

A blonde brow twitches, the boy responding to his name with a grumbled groan. "Hn? Winry?" //What does she want this late?// A tanned hand moves to rub at his eyes, getting the sleep out that had worked its way there and Ed pushes himself up, blanket pooling around his hips and bare waist. He could see the blush even in the dim light of the room, the girl shifting nervously.

"A-ah...I didn't mean to wake you, though since you're already up do you want to go out by the river? It's a beautiful night out." Now that he's waking up he notices she's wearing a different outfit than from her usual wear, black blouse with a mid-thigh length skirt.

Managing not to arch a brow his lips twitch, looking from her wear to meet her gaze. "In that? Wouldn't pants be more...sensible?"

He receives a glare and more blushing at this, her turning away and turning her nose up. "It just so happens that I need to wash clothes, thank-you-very-much, so unless I want to so skipping around in a nightie I'll be wearing this."

"Alright, alright, I'll come with you." Shaking his head the covers are tossed back, blue boxers keeping him decent. "Let me just throw on some pants." Watching as she hesitates then leaves he sighs, shoving a hand through his unbound hair and grabbing his dark pants, not bothering with a top. //Of all times to go for a walk...// Fixing them he leaves the room to find the hall empty, figuring that she'd gone outside already and padding down the to the door. Winry is standing at the end of the porch, light breeze blowing the bright locks as she waits for him. "Let's go."

* * *

//Wow...I almost forgot how nice it is down here.// Laying back against the cool grass with the gentle sound of water running over the pebbles and stones in the river put Ed's mind at ease, eyes closing as the soft light from the night sky caresses his bare skin. //I could live in this moment right here, just like when Al and I were ourselves..//

"Ed?"

He flinches at the sound of Winry's voice; it seems too loud in the silence of the night. His voice is lower, softer than usual. "Yes, Winry?" Ed can feel her standing over him, the soft light that had been pressing against his closed eyelids replaced with darkness.

"Well...there's another reason that I brought you out here tonight, as well as why I'm dressed this way."

He can't hear the nervousness that had been in her voice before; the tone is quite serious. He still doesn't bother to open his eyes, knowing that staring her down now will cause her to lose her nerve and bite back whatever it is that she's trying to say now. "What is it, then?"

"Since you want to know...the reason I brought you out here was so that we could be alone." His brow twitches as it wants to arch though he manages to keep it at bay. "And I'm wearing this because I wanted to be dressed properly-" There's a familiar sound that he can't place at the pause, breeze picking up and sending a chill down Ed's spine. "-for your funeral."

Barely rolling out of the way in time as a fist comes shooting down towards his face Ed flips on one shoulder, landing on his feet for half a second before having to dodge another blow. "Envy!"

The said homonoculus is smirking at him, a dangerous twinkle in his eyes as he produces a knife from the confines of his skirt. "You got lucky there, Little Edward, but your luck is up!" Charging at the other as he claps his hands together Ed doesn't have time to form a weapon with his arm, jumping out of the way and losing several locks of loose hair on the process. "Just give it up! You're not going to get away that easily!"

//Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuck-// Dodging and flipping away from the dark-haired boy's vicious swipes with the knife Ed realizes that he's fucked up big time, hardly having half an inch between the blade and his bare skin, let alone enough time to perform a transmutation. //What the hell can I do now?!?//

Jerked out of his thoughts as he's forced to shield himself with his metallic arm, sparks flying as the steel meets and slide along, Ed gritting his teeth. "Why are you always after me? Why can't you give it a fucking rest already?" At this the skirt-clad boy jumps away, eyes flashing in anger.

"Because I don't fucking like you! I was first and he favors you over me!" As the other yells at him the blonde is able to clasp his hands together, arm changing into a blade as Envy runs at him again, prepared to stop him. "Because you look JUST LIKE HIM! I HATE YOU BOTH!"

There's the sound of metal upon metal then the knife goes flying; twirling in the air it lands a dozen feet away with a dull thud into the dirt, blade glistening against the moonlight. Ed is straddling Envy's chest, his arm-blade pressed to the other boy's throat and they both pant, a thin line of red breaking two inches along Ed's right cheekbone before staring to bleed, pouring down in slow rivulets.

"I hate him too!" The dark-haired boy snorts at this, eyes dark and mocking even in his current position. "I can't stand the bastard! He left us, too! So fucking get over yourself and get over it!" Anger flashes in the pinned boy's eyes, upper lip curling back in a snarl.

"Shut up! You don't know what you're talking about!" Ed gasps as the boy suddenly bucks under him, body bouncing off though his hands still hold him down until two feet press against Ed's chest and shoves him back, the blonde flying backwards and landing on the ground several feet away. Before he can scramble up he's pinned to the ground, Envy's eyes flashing inches above him as he straddles his waist, hands grasping and pinning Ed's hands above his head.

//Fuck!-// "Get off of me!" Bucking and squirming Ed tries in vain to free himself, metal blade turning back into an arm as it can only hurt himself in his position. Envy's glaring down at him, anger evident in his eyes.

"Don't think just because we have the same father I'll let you talk shit, _little brother_." he hisses, nose to nose with the other. "We may be alike but that doesn't mean I won't break your neck in two."

_//Little brother?!?// _"What are you talking about?! I'm nothing like you!" He's tempted to head butt the green-haired boy but seeing as his hand is going numb from the tight hold he thinks better of it.

As if reading his thoughts the other boy grins evilly, grip tightening around his wrists. "Still being difficult? Maybe I should discipline you the way father never had the balls to." As if to emphasize his point his hips roll against Ed's, drawing a started gasp from him. "And then you'll see how alike we truly are-"

"ASSHOLE!!" Ed struggles under the other, bucking and squirming though this only causes the smirking boy's grin to widen until it looks like he's baring his teeth, hardly jolted upward at each buck underneath him. The blonde eventually stops, panting and coated with a sheen of sweat, annoyed at the fact that the other could sit on him with that cocky expression on his face and aggravation growing at feeling his body react to having the heat underneath the skirt grinding and brushing against his growing member. "Fuckingsonofabitch let me go!"

Though Ed's movements for the most part have stopped Envy continues to grin as he grinds down on the other, bare length sliding over Ed's fabric-covered one. "I can't do that, _brother_," he purrs, dark eyes usually bright with mischief dark and swirling with that and something- "I'm not done playing with you yet...you still have a lesson-" A harsh grind, pulling an strangled groan from the blonde. "-to learn."

//Shitshitshit-// Coming to a quick decision Ed's normal foot presses against the ground, supporting as the other swings back, front of his boot kicking the other in the back of the head. Instead of Envy being stunned enough to loosen his grip as Ed hoped Envy just leans forward, hissing at the pain and tightening his grip, the too-loud sound of the helpless boy's wrist breaking followed by a pained cry. Ed pushes back the pain as much as he can to keep from blacking out, the red and black spots of it blurring into his vision as the angry homonoculus flexes his fingers, snarling at him. //What..?..//

"...and do that?! You fucking...you'll...dead!" The sound of fabric tearing and changing of the other's position doesn't set in until he feels his legs being parted, blonde snapping to sensuousness and gritting back the whimpers in his throat. "This will hurt you a shitload more than me."

"Wha-AHHHHH!!" Ed's voice cuts off with a cry of pain Envy slams into his dry entrance, tears finally springing to his eyes as he feels the delicate tissue within stretch and tear and continue to be ripped apart, feeling as if a barbed-wire bat were being shoved into him. The thrusts are both unforgiving and demanding, the buzz of unconsciousness returning to Ed with the blond boy's welcome.. He's jolted back when Envy snaps his hips the rest of the way in, groaning as Ed sobs, eyes burning from the tears. //Gods...//

There's hardly a pause after he's fully seated within the blonde - Envy's moving at a feral pace, hips pulling out and snapping back inside the other with unrelenting force, groaning. A hand moves to tug one of Ed's legs onto the Envy's shoulder and brunet is moving faster, harder, length soon coated with enough blood to slicken the torn passage, the only sounds that of flesh against flesh and moans of both pleasure and pain.

The pain searing into Ed's rear eventually fades to a dull throb as does the one of his broken wrist. Hand sprawled out uselessly against the grass as he whimpers Ed clenches his eyes shut, willing it to be over. //This can't be happening...it isn't...I'm not being raped...// The fading thoughts are shoved aside as the green-haired boy changes his angle slightly, Ed's eyes snapping open and startled groan pulled from him, though this one not completely from the pain. Noticing this the boy continues to slam against the spot, a louder moan coming from the blonde.

"Don't you see, _brother_?" The hand that had been gripping the bleeding boy's thigh moves to grasp and stroke the growing hardness between his legs, moving just as quickly as his hips. "You can't help but like it, want it,_ need_ it. We-" A thrust "are one-" squeeze "and the same-" A shudder, followed by a pounding thrust.

"N-nooo~" The last part is dragged out in a moan, Ed fighting both unconsciousness and the building pleasure in his lower region. //I can't be enjoying - I'm not -//

Then Envy digs his nails into the dripping member between his fingers and pushes Ed over, body tensing before shuddering, spilling his release between them as the other continues to thrust into his burning entrance, shooting his scorching hot liquid within him.

Ed doesn't realized that he's blacked out until he sees that Envy is no longer on top of him; he's standing over him, feet next to his head as the blonde stares dully at the sky. "Remember this night whenever you think of me, _brother_," the boy purrs, bringing several blood-coated fingers to his lips. "And remember your lesson..."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

It was...minutes? Hours? When Ed woke up again by the river, stars winking at him and the sound of the water over rocks reaching his ears, almost believing that the whole incident had been a nightmare. It wasn't until he tried to rise did the pain from his rear and wrist nearly make him black out again and with great difficulty and careful angling of himself was he able to stand, nude, and stumble into the river. The cold water burns but after a while feels good, washing away most of the blood and dirt and everything else that had worked its way into him.

Eventually he does make his way out of the river and heads towards the house, taking up his torn clothing as he walks back. It's a long, tedious process and several times Ed has to stop to kneel or lean against any large boulder or tree that happens to be near, fighting back the dizzying sickness and willing his mind to stay conscious. Once at the house he does his best to creep in, the clothes being shoved to the bottom of the trash before slipping into his room, not bothering to find a new pair of boxers to slip into before passing out onto the mattress, moon peeking in through his window and keeping watch as he slept.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"Big brother! Dad's gone!" The blonde is leaning against the wall of the house, snorting with his arms folded over his chest, the set wrist resting delicately over his arm.

"Of course. Will you come on now? We need to get going." //No one needs to know.// As Al heads up to the house, hurt evident even in his metal body Ed stares off into the distance, glimpses of sunlight peeking through. _I'll never forgive!_


End file.
